Tsokolate
by White Replica
Summary: Chocolate: A preparation of the seeds of cacao, roasted, husked, and ground, often sweetened and flavored, as with vanilla. And Otto hates every bit of it. He needs convincing. PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE INSIDE, IT EXPLAINS A LOT.


**Ahaha. Okay, here's the explanation: I told one of my HIVE friends that I was going to make this an Otto/Wing slash. However, because some of my readers might want this as a non-slash, there are two alternate endings. The first is the non-slash, and the second (written by my sister, thank you very much :D ) is the slash version with Otto/Wing**

**Oh, and to clarify, Otto and Wing are already in a relationship in the second ending, it's just that no one else knows.**

**And since I already said it, DON'T COMPLAIN ABOUT THE SLASH. I WARNED YOU. DON'T READ THE ALTERNATE ENDING IF YOU DON'T LIKE OTTO/WING.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.  
**

* * *

"Eurgh."

Otto was hovering something above a trashcan, ready to dump it without a spare thought. The box held the most disgusting item on earth, and he didn't know why the flying muffins everyone else loved it.

He dropped the red, heart-shaped horror into the trash bin, and left. With no regrets.

***

"Now that was just _mean_, Otto Malpense."

When Shelby got hold of what Otto had done, she used up an entire thirty minutes of Otto's library time to lecture her friend about the horror of his deed.

"And that was _home made_. She had to sneak into the HIVE kitchens just to make that! You're heartless when it comes to girls, if you must know." Shelby added. "Even if it's obvious that Laura's attracted to you, you're still open."

Otto was going to retort, when Laura walked in on the lecture.

"What's all this about?" Laura asked, as they sat down beside the two of them.

"It's horrible! It's terrifying!" Shelby started, before Laura hit her on the head.

"She found out that I don't like chocolate." Otto muttered. Laura raised an eyebrow.

"Well, that's a first. I don't think I've ever met anyone who doesn't like chocolate." Laura said. "You're definitely full of surprises. But may I ask why?"

"I just don't like it." Otto said bluntly. "It may sound strange to you guys, but I never appreciated its taste."

"Well, that's just odd. Chocolate is the most popular flavor and food type in the entire world. It was also considered a treasure around the Aztecs, and was made into currency at some point in history." Laura said.

"You're just trying to convince me to try liking chocolate." Otto mumbled. Laura inhaled sharply.

"Well, it's not— of course not! I just…" she said, looking nervous. She sighed. "I always did fail at covering up my lies." She said. "But honestly… you don't like chocolate?"

"Nope." Otto said frankly, going back to his book. The two girls sighed.

"Well Brand, looks like this boy isn't human after all." Shelby said. Laura gave her an angry glare, when Shelby had realized what she'd said.

"Oh… right." She said. Otto didn't seem to be paying attention.

The two girls left, leaving Otto to his books, and an unknown eavesdropper in the background.

'_So he doesn't like chocolate?' _the person thought. S/he left the library, grinning.

'_This'll be fun to exploit.' _s/he thought, walking along the corridors of the school, planning, and waiting.

* * *

For some reason, those brown _things_ assaulted Otto's entire day. When they were to build a prototype of the sleeper in Practical tech class, he found _chocolate _in his kit. He questioned Pike, who had no idea whatsoever how it got there. When they sat down for Villainy Studies, lo and behold! Chocolate was on his seat. He looked around for anyone suspicious, but he was the first to arrive to class. And when they had Biotech with Miss Gonzales, he found a small bar of chocolate wrapped in foil in the plant pot of the specimen he was studying.

Otto wasn't getting annoyed. No, he was getting _aggravated._

Luckily enough, his friends were there to back him up.

Except for Shelby, of course.

"See Otto? Chocolate is hunting you down! Because you dumped it before, it's coming back for reven— ouch!" she said, when Laura hit her on the head.

"What's really troubling me is that all of the chocolate is getting to me wherever I go! I mean, whoever is putting it there must know my schedule and can predict what I'll use and when!" Otto said, sounding exasperated. Wing just put a hand on his shoulder.

"As long as it will not hurt anyone, I suppose, they will stop doing so." Wing said reassuringly.

"Or until Otto starts liking chocolate." Shelby muttered, and Laura hit her on the head.

"Don't worry Otto. We'll try to find whoever's coercing you with the chocolate." She said, and Otto sighed.

"I suppose." He said. "But we'd best get to dinner. I'm starving. And NOT for chocolate." He said, before Shelby could say anything.

"Killjoy." She muttered, as they headed to the dining hall.

* * *

"What I'm really wondering is how he or she's getting the chocolate."

Otto and Wing were discussing about the mysterious chocolate ghost during dinner. "Most likely it is Franz, though I do not know how he is doing so. After all, we can have no contact with the outside world." Wing said, remembering that their fat friend's father was not only an underground mafia lord, but also the largest chocolate distributor in Europe.

"Maybe they get it within HIVE. After all, the girl who gave me the chocolate snuck into the HIVE kitchens and made some herself." Otto suggested.

"Who was the girl anyway?" Wing asked.

"Oh, just some Russian girl. Inno-something. I'm not sure, I mean she was in a younger year than us." He replied, looking around for the girl.

"Ah, I see." Wing said, and they ate their dinner.

Otto disturbed the small silence.

"Again! Dammit!" he said, lifting his fork to show a penetrated bag of what looked like chocolate drops.

"How the hell did that person sneak it here?" He muttered. His two female friends took a look, and laughed.

"What?!" Otto asked.

"This is just getting too funny!" Laura said, trying to suppress her giggles. Shelby had no shame in laughing at her friend.

Otto growled, and just threw the bag away.

* * *

Wing and Otto departed, as the former had late night practice with Raven. Otto said she was pushing him too hard. Wing said he didn't mind. Otto looked at him as though he were mildly crazy.

When Otto stumbled into their room, he was not very surprised to see a bar of chocolate covered in foil on the top of his bed. There was a small note, with the words "Eat it please, I worked hard on it", but Otto still put it aside. He got ready to sleep, and slumped onto his bed. Though he had hundreds of things in his head, mostly about the chocolate ghost, he fell asleep.

Otto woke up in the middle of the night to see a face over his.

He was slightly surprised.

"Wha—Oh. Wing?" he asked. The form just nodded, smiling.

"At least you didn't throw it away this time." He said, waving the opened bar of chocolate over his face.

"I had a feeling that it was you. But may I ask why?" Otto said calmly. It wouldn't do well if he freaked out under the body of a teenage boy who was two times taller than you.

"I did it because I wanted to." His friend replied, grinning. Otto sighed.

"You do realize that I might forever hate chocolate." He said. "However, you can't know until you try." Wing replied. "And you said_ might_."

Otto grumbled.

"Fine." he said, and Wing let him bite the heavenly thing.

Wing sat down, away from his friend's body, and watched him eat the chocolate. (A/N Addicted much?)

"Well, I guess it's okay." Otto said. Wing smirked. "I knew you'd like it." He said, and he went to his bed and slept.

Otto took the bar, and nibbled it again.

"He's created a chocolate monster." He muttered, before he fell asleep.

* * *

ALTERNATE ENDING: (Warning, this is the SLASH ending)

"You do realize that I might forever hate chocolate." He said. "However, you can't know until you try." Wing replied. "And you said_ might_."

Otto grumbled.

"Fine." he said. But before he could even go near the chocolate, however, Wing pulled it away. He had a strange look in his eye, which Otto immediately translated.

"Oh for the love of— really? You feel _that_ deprived?" Otto asked.

"Think of it this way: my entire body is hovering over yours, which gives you no chance of escaping me." Wing said. Otto sighed.

"Fine." He said. Wing smirked. He took a bite out of the bar, and let some of the chocolate peek out of his mouth.

Wing moved in, taking a bite off the end of the chocolate, brushing not-so-subtly against Otto's lips. Pulling back, Wing took a large bite out of the chocolate and dove in, easing Otto's mouth open, literally smothering him with chocolate kisses. Otto grabbed the back of Wing's head and pulled him down, tasting every bit of Wing's mouth with his tongue, which tasted mostly like chocolate at this point.

* * *

The next morning, Shelby, not at all ready to give up, dropped a bag of chocolate in Otto's lap.

"That's it, Malpense, you're going to eat it and you're going to like it or so help me—" Shelby paused, eyes wide as Otto popped one of the chocolates into his mouth and sighed like he was in chocolate bliss.

Laura stared. "Did I miss something?" She asked.

Otto just smiled.

Wing arrived just then, wondering what all the fuss was about. "WING! HE—HE—he's eating CHOCOLATE! It's a miracle!" Shelby exclaimed. Wing shrugged. "Perhaps he had a change of heart." He suggested.

"Oh, we are so using this later." Otto said, still in chocolate heaven.

Wing sighed. "I've created a chocolate monster."

"Oh yes you have."

* * *

**Muahaha. Hath I pleased thee?**

**Read and Review please!**


End file.
